


[art] sweeter than the stars

by darlingamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingamidala/pseuds/darlingamidala
Summary: jedi boyfriends + a kiss on the cheek
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	[art] sweeter than the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> If you like my art, you can find me over on tumblr as jekadoodles!

[image description: Ezra has one arm around Luke's shoulders, and his other hand cups Luke's chin. Luke smiles as Ezra kisses him on the cheek. They both have their eyes closed, with content expressions on their faces. They are illustrated in a pastel color palette against a light blue background with white hearts around them.]


End file.
